iPod Shuffle Challenge: Kiss Goodbye
by SassyAni
Summary: Sad, short, drabbles. By your typical main characters, and some that are a bit more unexpected. Please Review.


A/N: Hey Guys

**A/N: Hey Guys! I promise that Take Me Away will be update soon, but for now, I have this little challenge response. I saw how Bevin Brighteyes did it for this fandom, I decided to try it. It was a lot of fun!**

Disclaimer: Obviously, I'm not Libba Bray. Not mine!

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

--

**Say It Right (Pussy Cat Dolls)**

Say it again. Show me your feelings. Your love. The Cave of Sighs can only give us so much. It can only prove that we are soul mates. But, can you tell me the truth? How much do I really mean to you?

Our lives, there is so much that I do not understand. There is so much that does not make sense. I suppose it is because we live in the shadows. Only in this alternate universe, in a world unfound, can we be together.

What is my true home? I cannot answer it. In London, I could never give you all of myself, yet I have the urge. Is it right, or wrong? Who can choose?

**Lips Of An Angel (Hinder)**

The other woman. So many times I have wondered about her. Why was she—is she better than me? Is she more beautiful? More demure? So many things in my life you left unanswered when you departed so suddenly.

I wonder how long it had been going on before you finally left, never to return. Did you sit at your desk while I slept in our bed, writing her sweet, romantic love-notes? Did I know the truth, yet refuse to see it?

And how could you have allowed yourself to stoop so low? Were you not an honorable man, a handsome man, when I met you? Perhaps I shall never know.

Mrs. Nightwing quelled her wandering thoughts by taking another long sip from her brandy. Her motion was much too practiced to be the first time. It would not be the last.

**Bleeding Love (Leona Lewis)**

I look at him, and I look and I look, and I look. He is so handsome, so rich, so refined. I love him. Yet I know we shall never be together. I know that he cannot find me attractive. I am not beautiful. I am not rich. He is Gemma's brother.

And so I sit. I wonder what I might do to become who he wishes. If only he could see me in the Realms. There I can sing my heart out, and look the way I wish I did. There are so many parts of me, secret parts, that I want him to see.

Tom. His name, it speaks of strength. And how I need someone to lean on. Someone to help me. I once imagined myself the beautiful princess in a tower, the damsel in distress. I know that if he would only give me a chance, he could be my prince, my knight in shining armor.

But he is not. I am not. Who is wrong for the other? Who is not enough?

Anne picks up the knife, and cuts.

**It Ends Tonight (All American Rejects)**

She has left, but I still feel the sting of her lips on my own. I was so shocked when she appeared before me. She is so thin, beautiful, caring. She is a true lady. She brought me food, she fussed about my hair. If she does not feel as I do, then perhaps she sees me only as a pet to be played with.

When I asked her to dance with me like she might with a gentlemen, I could see her faltering--undecided. I will never admit it, but I was disappointed by her hesitation. I know I do not look like Simon Middleton, but at least I do not treat her like a piece of meat.

I know her true value, her true worth. I know that Gemma is the most daring young woman in the world. She can charm any man with her unusual looks, but she has another side that only I can understand. She is powerful. She is a true woman.

Gemma and Kartik. It sounds like music.

**No Air (Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown)**

All my life, I have chased something. When I was a child, it was simply friendship. I wanted a friend, and I found one in Mary. Then, when I was introduced into the Order, I wanted power. I wanted to understand the magic of the realms, and then I wanted to possess it. I wanted to become the greatest there was.

When I realized that it was all slipping away, I felt as though I was loosing everything. All that I had toiled tirelessly for, could be gone in a moment. I was rejected.

But then, there was a different potential. Through murder, hiding, and atrocious acts even I shudder to think of, I got so close to getting everything. And one measly, useless girl has stood in my way.

And now, I can almost feel defeated. After everything, I realize I am trapped. Because the very one I tried to destroy so many times is the only one that can help me. She can set me free from the hell of my own making and give me the chance for peace.

I am Circe, and I am indebted to Gemma Doyle. Let the God I no longer believe in, help me.

**Waiting On The World To Change (John Mayer)**

So much injustice. So many people do not deserve it. My little cousin, so sweet innocent. The poor that lay in the streets of London. Me. What did I ever do to deserve my father? What did ever happen to make him that way?

And who really deserves the blame? Is it him for doing those things to me, to countless others? Is it me for never making him stop? Is it me for being deserving of his cruelty, his perverse attentions? Or is it his father, who abused him? And who abused my grandfather to make him the way he was?

In the end, who can really have the blame? I have spent so much time blaming others, blaming myself, without doing anything.

It is time I bring my bow and arrow from the Realms, and stop waiting.

**Feel Good Inc. (Gorillaz)**

Is it so wrong, what I enjoy? Is it so wrong that Fee has always been so much more than a friend to me? Sometimes I wonder, if love is supposed to be free, why we must pay such a price for it. I know that I shall marry, and it shall be someday soon. Fee and I will always be forced into corners, hiding from who we are.

And we shall fade away. Perhaps, someday, we will no longer be anything but a memory. Like youth and beauty gone, there will be few keepsakes, and even fewer things to be said. It will be as though one day we were, and then we were not.

No. We shall be forever. Beautiful and together.

**Shadow Of The Day (Linkin Park)**

She is beautiful, there is not doubt about it. But there is such a mystery about her. It is as though no matter how much time I spend around her, I can never truly know her. The time we met. She was convinced that she was being followed. She quickly made herself into a silly girl, scared of her own shadow, but I felt there was more.

Perhaps there is more. So I sent her a gift, I was enchanted with her. He beauty is unlike any other young lady's, and she is fitting of my family. Everything about her seems to be face value, but there is more depth.

In some ways, she is like my father. I love him without understanding him. I love her without understanding her. She is an appropriate match. She shall do quite nicely. There is no need for her to be herself.

Honesty is after all, over-rated.

**I Just Want To Use Your Love Tonight (The Outfield)**

A used tissue. That is the only thing I can equate myself with. Perhaps, there is more excitement to me, more excitement to my existence. I thought, that perhaps Felicity was in love with me. She is far above me in station, I cannot deny that. But she has always been so passionate, reserving nothing.

She only used me. Now I know. She wanted my kisses, she wanted my strong body against hers. She admired my gypsy skin, and sneaked away to see me. But she would never bring me before anyone she truly knows. She would never introduce me to her father as her beaux.

When that other girl discovered us, the one that Kartik loves, I thought she would defend our relationship. But no, she simply forced me away. I have been a fool. How could a lady named Felicity admire, even love a man named Ithal.

I was born to work. To use my hands. Her hands are milky pale. It is not meant to be. But I can pine.

**Love Remains The Same (Gavin Rossdale)**

_Gemma, Gemma_. So much time has passed, and yet, it seems as if only moments ago, I was clinging to this tree. Nothing has changed. I always come back to this tree. To this remnant of a man.

I have spent so much time pretending to be happy. I smiled as I curtsied to the queen. I smiled as I explained to my father my need to go to America on my own. I smiled when I arrived in my new home—a tiny apartment. I smiled. I smiled. And all the times I smiled, I was really swallowing tears.

I only allow myself the luxury of showing my emotions when I return to this place. What was once icy, infertile ground, is now green. The tentative growth is slow, but steady. I know that wherever he truly is, Kartik must be proud of this, of what he has helped create.

No matter the distance, I still love him. It has been five years. And whenever I come to join him, here, I remember and hope for the future.

We shall be together and in love. Unchanging

A/N: Please **REVIEW**! It really is the nice thing to do. I always review your stories, so review mine. Don't forget I accept **ANONYMOUS REVIEWS** so you don't need an account!


End file.
